Cry
by MissTennyson
Summary: This is based on the episode"The Enemy Of My Enemy".And as a songfic I choosed the song Cry performed by Rihanna.This song really fits Gwevin in this drama episode.


**Hey guys, this is based on the episode"The Enemy Of My Enemy".And as a songfic I choosed the song Cry performed by song really fits Gwevin in this drama episode. **

* * *

><p>He was there…..looking like a monster. I was watching how Kevin was hitting Argit. I felt how my blood was getting colder every second. I tried to move but it looked like I froze on my place. I never felt that much pain in my life. If this was somebody else I would have put him down just like Ben says. But my heart was beating faster and I knew that I would never hurt Kevin because I LOVED HIM.<p>

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken__  
><em>_I'm not the type to get upset and cry__  
><em>_'Cause I never leave my heart open__  
><em>_Never hurts me to say goodbye_

_Relationships don't get deep to me__  
><em>_Never got the whole 'in love' thing__  
><em>_And someone can say they love me truly__  
><em>_But at the time it didn't mean a thing__  
><em>

This was a new feeling for me. I don't remember being in love with someone like this before. Even back then, when I met Michael. I didn't really like him, I was just angry at Kevin for not asking me out. But after they saved me from that creep I promised myself to not forgive Kevin for his rudeness. Well, I couldn't because I LOVED HIM.

_My mind is gone, I'm spinnin' 'round__  
><em>_And deep inside my tears I'll drown__  
><em>_I'm losin' grip, what's happenin'?__  
><em>_I strayed from love, this is how I feel_

While I was watching I felt sorry for Argit. I have never seen Kevin this angry before. He even hit me, after all we've been thought. For the first I was frightened watching Kevin. I tried to help but I couldn't move. My eyes were tearing just to hear his voice that it wasn't soft anymore. I couldn't stop the tears but I did because I finally got on myself and said to him."_Kevin, how could you_? _He was your friend_!" I was ready to let the tears out from my eyes but Kevin looked at me at this moment and with his cold eyes it looked like my tears froze.

_This time was different__  
><em>_Felt like, I was just a victim__  
><em>_And it cut me like a knife__  
><em>_When you walked out of my life__  
><em>_Now I'm, in this condition__  
><em>_And I've, got all the symptoms__  
><em>_Of a girl with a broken heart__  
><em>_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

I saw him coming closer and closer until I realized that I couldn't bring Kevin to his senses with talking. I had to fight him but my body wasn't moving. My brain was saying _"go, fight him"_ but my heart was screaming "_don't do it Gwen, you love Kevin and you know he does too….you have to find a cure for him"_. I was totally confused, so I listened to both of them. I said to Kevin "Give yourself up Kevin... Don't make m-!" But after 5 seconds I found myself laying on the ground. My whole body was hearting and I couldn't stand up. He hit me, again and I couldn't take it anymore.

_How did I get here with you, I'll never know?__  
><em>_I never meant to let it get so, personal__  
><em>_And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you__  
><em>_I'm broken heart and I can't let you know__  
><em>_And I won't let it show__  
><em>_You won't see me cry_

Kevin was getting closer to me; I was too exhausted and hurt to think about what is going to happen next because from all those feeling and fights with the guy I truly loved. When we faced each other he prepared to blow a fire ball at me. I knew this was the end, for me, for him and most important for US. I remembered all the good times we had together, all those hugs and kisses we shared. I couldn't believe it was going to be over. But this time I couldn't stop my tears. My eyes were filling and filling, and at the end I let them running down my cheeks! I was I surprised when I felt that I am still alive. I opened my eyes and saw that the fire ball was slowly fading away. Kevin got even closer to me and said"_The only reason you're still alive is because of what you used to mean to me__!_" and he flew away like nothing happened.

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_All my life..._

I got up and wiped my tears from my face. Not only were my eyes filled with tears but my heart too. I was nothing more than a heartbroken girl. Then I realized that this wasn't really Kevin, it was the power he absorbed. That second I promised myself for not ever crying, I just had to be brave and find a cure for Kev!

_The End__…_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Best wishes,**

**~Maria**


End file.
